When It Rains Love
by Devilchild34
Summary: Find the summary inside
1. He Said Hi

A/n: What up? I decided to start a new story. Hope you enjoy it! This is my first R-rated story. I'm completing a dare that was giving to me. First time I did a R-rated story was in my book. Now I'm writing it on the Internet. So I'm just a beginner.

Description: Lonely Kagome. 23 years old with never experienced true love. Then she met him…

Chapter 1: He said hi

It poured in the city of New York. Kagome sat by her living room bay window.

' I love when it rains.' Kagome yawned as she hugged her knees.

'Too bad I have no one to share it with.' She gave a sigh and got up from her position. She walked to her computer and turned it on.

'Nothing ever happened to me before. I can't believe I'm actually posted that note about me online. Damn Sango!!'

~*~* Flash Back~*~*

" Why Sango? I don't want to do it!!" Kagome whined. 

Sango frowned as she slurped her iced coffee.

"Come on Kagome! You need a man!"

" No I don't! They're just stupid slobs!"

"Not most of them! Anyway…if you let me do this, I guarantee you'll find the perfect man!"

" Fine, but if I don't, I want 1,000 dollars."

"What the fuck!!"

"Sorry Sango!! I'm not a cheap woman!"

" The hell you're not!"

"Whatever!! What do you need to know?"

Sango took to a piece a paper and a pen. As Kagome recited the information, Sango changed some of the info. So now it looked like this:

Name: Kagome Higurashi 

_Age: 23_

_Occupation: Waitress_

_Hair color: Black_

Eyes: Brown 

_I need a man who can give me the pleasure of sex. I love a man that is seductive, sweet and protective. _(Sango smiled when she added this)

I have the sexiest body you can imagine. Big breast, anything you want! And I'm still a virgin. So email me at Rains4ever@yahoo.com (Not real!)

And on it went…

" All done!" Sango chirped as she folded the paper.

" You got the part about the rain?" Kagome asked as she got up.

" All of it." Sango said as she smirked.

" See ya Kag! Gotta finish my novel!"

" See ya!"

~*~*~ End of Flash Back~*~*~

" You got mail!!!" Kagome snapped from her daydreams.

' Wonder how many?' 

" What the hell!!!!!!!"

In her mailbox, she had received 30 emails. 

As she read them, she was mortified at the emails she received. But the last one she received was sweet.

_Dear Kagome,_

_How is it going? Name's Inuyasha. And I'm not like those pervs who went after your looks. I think you are one of the kindest woman I ever met. We have so much in common. I don't know what is up with the "I'm a virgin" and crap. That probably set a lot of men off. But my advice to you is… keep that on the down low. I don't need to her that.  I like you anyway. Email me when you can._

Kagome gaped at the message.

"He was the sweetest one I met. Guess I got to pay." Kagome mumbled to herself.

A/n: Stupid chapter I think. Well, review and tell me if you like it!


	2. Talk and Talk

A/n: Howdy!! Not that many people updated this story. So I'm wondering if you don't like this story. Anyway, enjoy this next chapter.

Chapter 2: Talk and Talk

" So Kagome… why are you so perky today?" Sango asked as she sipped her iced mocha.

" Well…" Kagome blushed a little as she put her hands in front of her face.

" Did something happen that I should know?"

" I met a guy yesterday. He emailed me."

" Descriptions please." Sango pressed on as she set her mocha down

" Well, he didn't say how he look, but he said his name is Inuyasha…Sango are you alright?"

Sango was coughing loudly and her mocha was all over the table.

"Cough did you say _Inuyasha_?"

" Yeah why?"

" Oh my gosh!!!! Tell him I said hi! Ask him how's he been!! Oh I miss him soo much!! He was my best friend in high school!!! Email him and tell him that my novel is coming out well and that he is one of the characters in it and tell him that the perv is in it as well!!! Oh tell him that if he is going to be your boyfriend, that he needs to come see me at the Sunset Café."

Kagome gaped   as Sango took a deep breath.

"Calm down Sango! I haven't even talked to him yet!"

" So what other emails did you get?"

"That's what I wanted to ask you… What the fuck did you put on my profile?"

" Heh heh… well…"

" Well what? That profile you put attracted so many pervs, that it wasn't funny!! You got one saying '_I'm going to fuck your brains out!'_ and _I'm gonna enjoy licking you and sucking your nipples and I hope your tits are big.' _ Sango, I'm going to ask you once, what…did…you…write?"

" Uh…nothing!" Sango said quivering.

" You're lying."

"All I wrote was that you were a virgin an—" Kagome was choking Sango now. Her face was red and her eyes were flaming.

" YOU PUT THAT I WAS A VIRGIN!!!!!!!!!"

" Gags I Gagsdidn't do nothingGags"

" I'M GOING TO HURT YOU SANGO!!!!!!"

Everyone was staring at the two now. Kagome was on the table, choking Sango.

"Alright!!! I had to put it because your profile was boring!!! I didn't mean to!!"

Kagome got of the table and smiled.

" There was that so hard?"

" If you were in my shoes, yeah." Sango moaned as she rubbed her throat.

" Aww…I'm sorry Sango." Kagome cooed as she got up.

" Naniko!!! I'm going home now!!! See ya tomorrow!!"

" Okay!!!! Good-bye Kagome-Chan!!!"

Kagome went home and turned on her computer. She went online and saw that she had gotten 45 new mails.

She skimmed through all of them quickly. She was morally disgusted. When she finished, she heard a small sound.

_1/2demonInu has sent you an im. Will you accept it?_

Kagome shrugged and clicked on the box.

"Sure why not."

Kagome and Inuyasha Conversation

_Rains4ever:  Hello_

_1/2demonInu: What up?_

_Rains4ever: Nothin' much. U?_

_1/2demonInu: Watching TV._

_Rains4ever: Do u know Sango Taijiya?_

_1/2demonInu: yeah…y?_

_Rains4ever: She's my friend and she told me to tell u that she said hi._

_1/2demonInu: that's all?_

_Rains4ever:I'm not going into detail to what she said at the café._

_1/2demonInu: Was it Sango that said that u were a virgin?_

_Rains4ever: uh…yeah. She was writing my profile 4 me._

_1/2demonInu: Can't trust Sango with writing anything 4 u. She always finds a way to manipulate things._

_Rains4ever: Lol!_

_1/2demonInu:  I remember when I asked her to write something 4 me in high school and she changed the words so much that I got an F in literacy._

_Rains4ever: That is sad._

_1/2demonInu:  I wonder how you look…?_

Kagome blushed when she read this.__

_Rains4ever:  uh…you'll see soon enough._

_1/2demonInu:  Is that a date?_

_Rains4ever:  Maybe._

_1/2demonInu: Come on…don't u want to see me too?_

_Rains4ever:  yeah…_

_1/2demonInu: Where should we meet?_

_Rains4ever: Central park West._

_1/2demonInu: Sure._

_Rains4ever: What job do you have?_

_1/2demonInu: college professor _

_Rains4ever: wow…r the students' brats?_

_ 1/2demonInu: hell yeah! They don't know when to shut-up!_

_Rains4ever: Well that's too bad. You're the professor, u gotta deal with them._

_1/2demonInu: Don't remind me._

_Rains4ever: Well it's your fault_

_1/2demonInu: Really don't remind me._

_Rains4ever: Hey that's how life is._

_1/2demonInu: Nice to hear it._

_Rains4ever: Anyway I gotta go. Got work in the morning._

_1/2demonInu: What time to meet?_

_Rains4ever: This Saturday at noon._

_1/2demonInu: Sure. Can't wait to see you " virgin" Kagome._

_Rains4ever: Shut up_

_1/2demonInu:  Ja Ne_

_Rains4ever: What! You're Japanese!?_

_1/2demonInu:  Yup!_

_Rains4ever: Nice to hear it…see ya later._

_ 1/2demonInu: Bye._

1/2demonInu has signed off.

Kagome turned her computer off and stared at the screen. She sighed and got up.

It was 2:00 in the morning when Kagome went to sleep.

" Looks like I have to pay Sango." She mumbled as she fell asleep trying to imagine Inuyasha.

A/n: This chapter is done and I hope ya are generous to review this story! I didn't get a lot this time, so I'm trying to do better! Please fulfill my wishes!! Can you try to make this story as popular as my other story Bad Transfer Of Shikon High?  I would really appreciate it!! See ya later.


	3. No Makeup

A/n: Hi ya'll!! How are ya? I hope you are enjoying the summer vacation! (Unlike I am.) Any who… sorry for not updating this story in awhile!!! I have to, and still do, go to school during the summer. So I barely have time to write stories! So be happy that the 4th of July is my only day off, plus Monday. So enjoy!

Chapter 3: No Makeup!!!!

" Hey Kagome!" Sango yelled as she strolled into the café. Kagome looked up and smiled.

" Hey Sango."

" I want my money!"

" What money?"

" You met the guy of your dreams, which happens to be my friend, so I deserve the money!" Sango chirped as she sat at the stool in front of Kagome.

" I haven't met him yet!"

" He is nice and charming and has very good experience in the bedroom! There! You met him, so where's my money?"

" Sango!!! That doesn't qualify!! And beside…I don't need the hear about his sex life!" Kagome blushed slightly.

" Do you want to? He told me all about it!!"

" No!! I don't!!"

" First, he says that he charms the girls by kissing their necks while he removes their clothes…"

" Sango!!!! I don't want to know!!!!"

" Then, he massages their tits with a circular motion and suck on the other one…Kagome? What's wrong?"

Kagome laid on the floor with swirly eyes and her face was a dark shade of red.

" Maybe you had overdone it, Sango."

" I didn't mean to Naniko! She is going on a date with my friend on Saturday and---"

" A DATE????"

" Uh huh."

" Kagome!!! Wake your lazy ass up!!!!" Naniko picked Kagome up and ran out the door. She stopped and looked back at the café.

" Kanna!!! Kagura!!! Take over me and Kagome's shift will ya?" (Kagome, Naniko, Kanna, and Kagura are all waitress.)

She jetted out the door and Sango ran after them. And all the while the customers just stared at the commotion.

" Come on Kagome! We have to get you looking nice for your first date tomorrow!" Naniko squealed as her light blue eyes stared at Kagome.

" How did you know about my date?" Kagome asked as she picked out a piece of lint from Naniko' s blue hair.

" Sango mentioned it to me."

" Sango??"

" Huh?" Sango yelled as she peeked over the racks of clothes.

" Do you have to blab it out to the whole world that I'm dating??"

" Do you want me to?"

" No!!"

" Hey everybody!!!! I know something you don't know!!"

" Sango!!" Kagome covered her mouth.

" She knows nothing!! She's a little insane right know…ouch!" Kagome removed her hand and Sango was fuming.

" Insane am I??? I'll show you insane!!" Sango started to chase Kagome around the mall while yelling incoherent words. Naniko just sat there smiling as she chose clothes for Kagome.

Kagome and Sango returned to the shop with there hair flying everywhere.

" Kagome! Try on this outfit." Naniko tossed her a sky blue tub top with a white skirt that was above her knees.

" Yes Kagome! Inuyasha will love that outfit!" Sango said as she pushed her into the changing booth. Kagome walked out of the booth minutes later.

" Absolutely, Positively Gorgeous!!" Naniko cooed as she took the picture.

" You have good taste." Sango patted Naniko on the back. Sango gave Kagome another pair of clothes and shoved her in the booth again.

" I can't decide."

" Me neither…we chose some pretty decent outfits, Nani."

" I know San-San. She looks dazzling in each outfit." The two stared at the pictures they took as Kagome began reading a magazine.

"I know!!!" Sango smiled as she took the pictures from Naniko.

" What?"

" Let's buy them all!!"

" What the fuck!!! All this stuff cost $300!!"

" Don't worry! My last book sold 1.5 million! I'm rich!"

" Oh!! Why didn't you say so? Come on! We have to take Kagome to the hair salon and the cosmetic store."

" Oh HELL no!!!!" The two girls stared at Kagome as she got up.

" What's your problem?"

"" There is no way that I'm going on my date with makeup!"

" Aww, come on!!!" Sango pouted.

" Just a little dash of blush and eye liner and lipstick and---" Naniko was cut off by the fuming Kagome.

" And nothing!!"

" But…you wanna look nice right?"

" I am not wearing makeup!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

" Don't blow a fuse! You have natural beauty anyway." Sango mumbled as she walked up to the counter.

" Come on girl. We have to go finish or shift."

" Oh right…Kanna and Kagura is gonna be mad at us."

" So lets go!" Sango ran out the store with the others behind them.

" So Kagome? What does this 'Inuyasha' do?"

" He's a college professor."

" Wow…"

" He seems sweet and kind. He doesn't care about my profile that S**ango** wrote." Kagome glared at Sango and Sango just smiled.

" Seems like you are in love, chick." Naniko patted Kagome on the back.

"I guess I am."

"WHERE'S MY MONEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome turned around and screamed. She dashed towards the café.

" Sango!!!! Leave me alone!!!!!!!!"

"I want my thousand dollars!!!!!" Sango screamed as she tackled Kagome to the ground.

" Wait to I met him!!" Sango got up and pulled Kagome up.

" If I don't see the money in my hand by Monday, I'm going to hurt you."

" Fine. I don't see why I have to give you the money even though you are rich."

" Adding it to my collection."

" Uh huh." Kagome looked at the time and gasped.

" Naniko!! Lets hurry, we are 5 mins late."

" Way ahead of you chick!!!"

" Got to go Sango!!! See you tomorrow!!" With that, Kagome ran across the street.

Sango smiled and took out her cell phone.

" Hello?"

" Hey it's me, Sango. How've you been?"

A/n: All right! I finished this chapter. So now, ya can read and be happy. And as ya read this the next day, I'll be going to hell a.k.a: school. So enjoy.( I wish i can destroy this sorry excuse of a quick edit/preview!!! Uhh!!! I hate this thing!!!)


	4. Morning Extravaganza

A/n: Hi! I have a damn writers block for my stories so I wont be updating these following stories:

1.) Bad Transfer of Shikon High

2.) Shikon hospital

3.) Camp disaster

If these happens to be one of ya favorite stories, I'm sorry. All the test prep I have been receiving destroyed my brain!  So enjoy this story!

Chapter 4:  Morning Extravaganza

Saturday Morning (5 a.m.)

" Naniko! Come on!"

"I'm hurrying San-San!"

"Come on her room is this way!"

Two shadows crept through the dark house, slightly lighted by the sun's light. They held their make-ups close to them.

"San-San! What color should we choose for her eyes?"

"I don't know Nani. Do you got an idea?"

"She's wearing blue, right? Lets dress her up in blue!"

" Great idea! Oh! We're here."

They opened the door quietly and stepped in.  Sango waltzed her way towards and Naniko followed too. They began to hum as they uncapped the eyeliner and lip liner.

3 hours later (8 a.m.)

" Kagome…. Kagome…! San-San! She ain't waking up!"

" Don't worry…Kagome, Hojo came in your house and fucked you…"

"Ahhhh!!!!!!!!!!!! I've been tainted!!!!! And not by Inuyasha!" Kagome frantically checked herself for any signs.

"Whoa Kagome…" Sango gasped.

"Having sex with a man you haven't even seen yet!" Naniko had a huge grin while she went to Kagome's closet.

"It's not what you think!" Kagome yelled. She then narrowed her eyes as she stared at Sango and Naniko.

"What the hell are ya two doing in my house?"

"We're here because we're here!" Naniko smirked as her head popped out of the closet.

" How was your sex with Inuyasha? Was it good and exciting and did it last for hours?"

" Sango!! You knocked her out again!" Naniko slapped Sango on the head as she helped the red face Kagome up.

" Hey! At least I wasn't graphic like Miroku!"

"Who the hell is Miroku? "

" Someone I know."

"Your boyfriend?"

"Hell no!"

"Shut up both of ya! Why the hell are you in my house?" Naniko dropped Kagome on the floor.

" We wanna see you off on your date!"

" But it's 8:05, Sango!"

" Do you know how long it takes to get to Central Park W.?"

" I'm well aware of that Sango! I could leave at 11:00 and still make it!"

" No your not!!! I promise to someone that you will be there exactly at 12:00!"Sango gasped when she finished her statement. Kagome eyes narrowed as she began to walk towards Sango.

" Who did you promise that to, Sango?"

"Uhh…no one! A misunderstanding! I said that I made a promise to Kanna to be at the café at 12:00"

" Liar!!" Kagome pounced on Sango and started to tickle her.

" Whom…did…you…make a…promise to?"

"No one!" Sango laughed out.

"Kagome!!! Get your ass over here!!!" Naniko called out from the closet. Kagome ran there and was smacked in the face with a pair of clothes.

" Hurry up! My shift starts at 10:00"

" Then why are you here if you have to leave?" Kagome asked.

" To see you off! Now get in that shower now!" Naniko shoved Kagome in the bathroom and closed the door.

"Ahhhh!!!!!!!! What the fuck?????????" Sango and Naniko ran into the bathroom and gasped.

" Kagome! Are you al---oh…" Sango stared at Kagome as she rubbed the make-up off.

" Aw…we spent 3 hours fixing you up for your date!!" Sango slapped Naniko to make her realize her mistake.

"Um…about that…uh…we were…uh…" Sango was lost for words as she saw Kagome' s eyes burning with angry.

" We were trying out this new shade of blue! It was for me! I uh…wanted it to try it on Sango but she said that blue is not her color, so I…uh…tried it on you." Naniko finished for Sango.

" Yeah! What she said!"

" That don't explain why ya two were in my house at 5 in the morning!!!!!!!" Kagome screamed. The two girls backed out of the bathroom.

" We were taking a stroll outside. We have to keep our lovely figures, right Nani?"

" Uh…right San-San."

"Get out!!!!!" Kagome yelled.

" The bathroom or the house?" Naniko asked.

"Both!!!"

" Fine. We're leaving…" Sango stated.

"Out of the bathroom." Naniko whispered. Sango nodded and they crept their way to the closet, they heard the water go on and stop 20 mins later.

" Wow…that's the quickest shower I've known someone to take!"

"Nani! Shut up! Your too loud!" Sango whispered.

" Huh? I can't hear you!"

"I said shut up!!" Sango said a little louder.

" I still can't hear you!"

"Shut up!!!!" Sango screamed.

The two of them heard the closet open and gasped.

" What hell are ya doing in my closet?" Kagome asked.

"Searching for my lip liner." Naniko said as she started to search the floor.

"Nice try Naniko. I'm not falling for your stories again!"

" I'm telling the truth! It's the same color I used for your lips!"

" Like this one?"  Kagome pulled out a lip liner from her pile of clothes.

" Hey what do you know! I must've thrown it with your clothes!"

" Wow Nani! I never knew you could be this dense!"

" Shut up San-San!" Naniko mumbled as she put away her lip liner.

" Can ya please get out of my closet now?"

"Oh…okay…" Sango rolled out of the closet and Naniko walked out.

"Now which one of ya is gonna fix my hair?"

" Let me do it!!!!"

Kagome watched as the two bickered and pulled at her hair.

'Ow…! These people…ow! Are gonna make me look like a monster when they're finished with me!'

A/n:  Okay! I'm done here! Now it's time for me to enjoy my vacation! Yawn It's 1:11 in the morning. Now for staying on the computer for this long, I deserve a lot of reviews!


	5. Nice to Meet You

A/n: Sorry for the long wait! I had a lot of things to do. Anyway, I'm going to tell you what stories are still on hiatus:

1.) Bad Transfer of Shikon High

2.) Shikon Hospital

Anyway, enjoy this story!

Chapter 5: Nice to meet you

" She's gonna kill us, San-San."

" I know… that's why she has us waiting in the living room."

Naniko and Sango waited in the living room waiting for Kagome. She sent them there after seeing what they did to her hair. They could here her in her room mumbling and yelling.

" Great! Now I'm late for my date! What am I going to do? What is he going to say?"

" That I had something to do with it?" Sango asked loudly.

" Shut up!!"

" Why you rushing for? Haven't you heard of being fashionably late?" Naniko asked.

" It's my first date!!! Why would I be late??"

" To show your true self! You know that you are always late for anything big. Remember your interview you had before you joined the café?"

" Shut up Naniko! I told you that my bus had to take a very long detour." Kagome screamed as she walked out of the room.

" See I told you that outfit looks nice." Sango squealed in delight as she took a picture of Kagome. Kagome had a light blue shirt and a light blue skirt that had white strips. She wore light blue sandals with heels. She wore a small hat with her outfit.

" I'm sure he will melt when he see you!" Naniko said. She looked at the time and got up.

" Where are you going Nani?"

" The café. I have morning shift. Tell me about your date later on!"

" Sure." Kagome took one last look in the mirror and left with Naniko.

A minute later

" Sango, get out of my house."

" I thought you forgot about me." Sango said as she grabbed her purse and went out the door. Kagome sighed and followed after her.

Kagome was sitting on the D train looking out the window.

" Hey pretty babe! Come over here!" Kagome looked at the man sitting across from her. She grimaced and turned away.

" Don't you ignore me! Turn your pretty head over here!"

" Don't you **dare **talk to me like that! I will knock you out if you continue to do so!" Kagome was getting ready to get off when the guy grabbed her. Kagome stared at him and punched him in the face.

" What I tell you? You touch me, you get knocked out!" Kagome stepped on him and left him on the floor.

It was 11:50 when Kagome arrived. She was mumbling to herself with fire in her eyes.

" Stupid man…wait to I get a hold of him! I'm going to strangle him and---"

" I hope I'm not the man that you are going to kill."

Kagome snapped out of her trance and stared up. She was staring at the most gorgeous man ever. He had long silver hair pinned up in a pony tail with a baseball cap on, was nicely tanned, and was muscular, but what she really loved was his amber eyes.

" No… I wasn't talking about you." Kagome stuttered. The man smiled and took out his hand.

" Names Inuyasha. I wanna make this an formal introduction."

" Names Kagome. Nice to meet you." They shook each other hands and began walking.

" What do you major in?" Kagome asked as they passed a small café.

" Japanese History and American History."

" Interesting… I never did so well in history. Math was my thing."

" I can't stand math. I may get A's in Math, but I never liked it." They became silent as they walked on.

" Wanna eat at the café we passed?" Inuyasha asked.

" Nah… Let's go to the café I work at." They turned around and began walking to the subway.

" Who were you talking about when I came to you?"

" This bastard on the subway came up to me and started to flirt with me."

" What 'cha do to him?"

"Knocked him out." Inuyasha snickered and Kagome giggled.

" I mean really! Anyone who does that deserves to get knocked out! Who comes up to a person and says, 'Hey pretty babe! Come over here!' If you were me, you knock him out too, right?"

" Sure why not." They made it to the train station and took the D train back.

1:00 p.m.

" I can't believe he said that!" Kagome laughed as they got off the train.

" Yeah! He walked up to Sango and in a very suave said, 'I want you to bear my children.'"

" Wow, she must've knocked him out."

" Damn right she did. She wasn't going to take that crap. To tell you the truth… I believe that she still has a crush on him."

Kagome gaped. " No…Sango having a crush on a pervert? Nah!!"

Inuyasha lowered his voice. It's true… her first love. Just between you and me, I call it puppy love. She idolizes him."

" Wow…" Kagome mumbled. After a few moments of silence, they began laughing again.

" Here we are! My café!"

" Interesting… looks cozy."

" Yup and it has the best coffee in this side of New York City!!"

" Let's go… I'm thirsty." The two of them entered the café and walked to the back. It was full today and Naniko was running all over the place. Inuyasha whistled her over to take their order.

" Can I help you gorgeous?" Naniko asked seductively. Kagome gave a loud cough and Naniko sighed.

" I can get you water ma'am… oh!!! Hi Kagome… heh… heh… heh… didn't expect to see you here. I guess this is your date?"

" Yes Nani… it is."

" Uh… what would you like today?"

" The usually, add two more spoonful of sugar this time."

" Um… I'll have a iced mocha please."

" One cappuccino with 5 teaspoon of sugar and a iced mocha coming right up!" As Naniko passed Kagome, she fixed her hat and brushed off Kagome's shoulder and left to the kitchen.

" A friend of yours?" Inuyasha asked.

" Yup."

" Ahhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone turned around to see Sango at the door. She instantly ran up to Inuyasha and gave him a huge hug.

" I missed you so much!!!" Sango squealed.

" I… missed you too Sango." Inuyasha choked out.

" Sango, he can't breath." Kagome said. Sango blinked a few times and then gasped.

" I'm so sorry Inu!!! I didn't mean to!"

" S 'okay."

" What are ya doing here? Ya suppose to be in Central Park." Sango sipped her drink as she stared at Kagome.

" We decided to come over here for a drink. That's all." Inuyasha asked.

" Ya going anywhere else." Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other and sighed.

" I have to grade 168 homework today. That's only a third of it. Half of the school applied to my class."

" I have to take over the afternoon shift today." Kagome said as she took a sip of her cappuccino.

" Oh shit!!!!" Sango screamed causing half of the café to look at her.

" My book is due tomorrow! Aww man!! Anyway enjoyed talking to ya. Love ya, good bye!" And with that, Sango was gone.

" I have to go to… talk to you tonight?" Inuyasha asked as he got up.

" Tonight… See Ya."

Inuyasha leaned over and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

" Can't wait." He whispered in her ear. He got up and left the café. Kagome just sat there, her face as red as a tomato.

A/n: Well that's the end of this chapter. I'll try to update quicker. I got a question to ask my fans: How would ya like me to write another story? Also will ya actually read it? Review this story with the answer and I'll tell ya what it is about!

Ja Ne!


	6. Meeting the Brats

A/n: Now I KNOW I have to apologize to everyone update the long update! I was terrible busy and had a long writers black! So here is the long awaited chapter and I'll try to update quicker!

Chapter 6: Meeting the Brats of School

Last Time:

" Oh shit!" Sango screamed causing half of the café to look at her.

" My book is due tomorrow! Aww man! Anyway enjoyed talking to ya. Love ya, good bye!" And with that, Sango was gone.

" I have to go to… talk to you tonight?" Inuyasha asked as he got up.

" Tonight… See Ya."

Inuyasha leaned over and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

" Can't wait." He whispered in her ear. He got up and left the café. Kagome just sat there, her face as red as a tomato.

Now:

" Kagome…" Naniko walked up to her with a hint of slyness in her voice.

" What!"

" Already kissing on your first date! I'm so proud of you!" Naniko gave her a pat on the back and Kagome blushed.

" Naniko! It was just a peck on the cheek!"

" So what! Making physical contact on a first date insures that it was meant to be." Kagome sweat dropped as she watched Naniko disappears in her fantasies.

" She's retarded sometimes." Kagome mumbled to herself as she got up and get dress for her shift.

9:00

" So tired… but must check emails." Kagome mumbled as she slowly walked into her bedroom. She dragged herself to her computer and logged on to the Internet.

" I hope he's on now…" Sure enough, Kagome saw his screen name pop up on her screen.

_1/2demonInu has sent you an im. Will you accept it?_

Kagome clicked okay and smiled at herself.

Inuyasha and Kagome's Conversation

_1/2demonInu: Hey Kagome. How's it going?_

_Rains4ever: I'm tired. How bout you?_

_1/2demonInu: Finished grading… My hands are killing me._

_Rains4ever: Aww… that's why I never wanted to be a teacher._

_1/2demonInu: You made a good choice._

_Rains4ever: Lol_

_1/2demonInu: I wish I could hear your laughter. I'm so bummed out._

_Rains4ever: What's the matter?_

_1/2demonInu: I have to show this bratty students how difficult a job is cause it's some type of appreciation day on Monday. So, they need someone as experienced and willing to give up their time to come, and I'm in charge of it all. But I'm not willing to do it._

_Rains4ever: That's tough, but I think I can help you out. What time is this presentation supposed to be?_

_1/2demonInu: Like 11:00 to 2:00_

_Rains4ever: Well you're in luck! I can be there!_

_1/2demonInu: Would you really do that for me?_

_Rains4ever: Course I will! We're buddies aren't we?_

_1/2demonInu: Nope… **Best **Buddies_

_Rains4ever: You're so sweet_

_1/2demonInu: Thank you! But you're the sweet one; you saved my ass!_

_Rains4ever: You are very welcomed _

_1/2demonInu: Do you want me to pick you up on Monday?_

_Rains4ever: Sure! You can pick me up at the café. I'll even pick you up some coffee._

_1/2demonInu: All right. And make that coffee have 6 tablespoon of sugar._

_Rains4ever: Damn! Sugarholic!_

_1/2demonInu: I need all the energy possible for Monday._

_Rains4ever: What? Are they beasts?_

_1/2demonInu: They surpass that._

_Rains4ever: Can't wait to see them. Got to go! See you Monday!_

_1/2demonInu: All right. Bye Koi._

_1/2demonInu has signed off._

Kagome logged off and turned off the computer. She got ready for bed and all the while, she kept thinking about Monday. When she finally settled down for bed, she realized something.

" What the hell is a koi?"

Monday

Kagome sat patiently in the front of the café, sipping her coffee. She watched as a red Mercedes pulled up. Inuyasha stepped out with shades and a red bandana on. They both grinned and Inuyasha approached her.

" Hey, ready to teach the beasts?" Inuyasha asked as he sipped the coffee Kagome got him.

" More then ever." Kagome giggled.

" Let's go then." Inuyasha walked over to his car and opened the passenger seat.

" The door awaits milady." Inuyasha said with a British accent.

" Thank you kind sir." Kagome giggled as she used her best British accent. They began to laugh as they drove off. When the car couldn't be spotted, Naniko and Sango popped out.

" At least she's enjoying herself." Naniko mumbled.

" He specifically ordered us to make sure their together. It was his father's request." Sango stated.

" I know. We are his loyal and most prized spies."

" Exactly! So we must do it for our boss!"

With that, they both hopped on their Kawasaki Ninja motorcycle and followed the car.

" Welcome to my job! Welcome to Shikon University!" Inuyasha got out of the car and opened the door for Kagome.

" So huge!" Kagome gasped in awed.

" The place is huge, but the brain level is small."

" Inuyasha! Don't be mean."

" Come on. I got to teach American History to a class now."

" Alright." They both began walking on the campus, talking about nothing in particular. Kagome received many catcalls as she passed the students and she just smiled and waved at them.

' Just be nice and ignore them all.' Kagome thought as she followed Inuyasha.

" Don't let this kids bug you, they are very horny at this age." Inuyasha mumbled as they made it to his classroom.

" I can tell." Kagome giggled. They entered the classroom and saw that many of his students have arrived. He motioned Kagome to sit at his desk as he dropped their coats off.

" Good Morning ya little brats."

" Good morning Mr. Takanashi." The class echoed.

" Alright, take out your textbooks and turn to page 345. We'll be learning about the Great Depression."

" Hey Mr. Inu-Baby, who's that slut of a person behind you?" Inuyasha and Kagome growled as they stared at the girl sitting in the front seat.

" Two things Kikyo: One, learn to get my name right because I know damn well that my name isn't _Inu-Baby._ And two, this is my good friend Kagome Higurashi and she'll be helping me out in that Workers Appreciation crap. So watch your mouth and have respect."

" But, Inu honey, I lo—"

" Go to the dean's room cause I ain't dealing with your crap today."

" Alright, I'll see you later." Kikyo blew a kiss at Inuyasha and he started to gag. The class began to laugh as they saw her leave the room.

" Anyway, since I have ya brats first during the stupid presentation, I'll take five minutes from the class so ya can do whatever ya want."

" Okay." One boy said. He got up and took his chair and was about to throw it out the window.

" Not that, stupid. I mean talk to each other. You can do that on the last day of school though."

" Really?"

" Sure why not, this wing is getting remodeled anyway, so you can help in the demolishing."

Everyone began talking to one another and a small group formed in front of Kagome.

" Hey Ms. Higurashi, how are you?" A girl name Hikaru asked.

" Fine."

" Are you taken?" The boy who wanted to break the window, Haru, asked.

" Yes." Kagome smiled at the kids as she head some of the boys groan.

" Who's your boyfriend?" A girl named Mimi asked.

" I ain't telling!"

" Come on, please?" The group asked. Inuyasha leaned on the desk and grinned at the kids.

" Three Musketeers, stop pestering her and go back to your seats. Class is about to start."

"Okay, talk to you later, Ms. Higurashi." Kagome waved to them and sighed.

' No wonder Inuyasha is stressed out.' Kagome thought as she watched him teach the class.

' I would love to join him everyday and watch him teach.' Kagome smiled inwardly as she listened to the lesson.

A/n: Okay! I'm done with this chapter and I'll try my very hardest to update as soon as possible. I don't want to keep ya waiting for long. Anyway, I hope ya enjoyed and will send me lots of reviews!

Ja Ne!


	7. The Three Musketeers

A/n: I am so sorry about the long update! I had a serious writer's block and I was concentrating on my other fics. SO here is the next chapter and sorry to keep ya waiting!

Chapter 7: The Three Musketeers

Last Time

" Who's your boyfriend?" A girl named Mimi asked.

" I ain't telling!"

" Come on, please?" The group asked. Inuyasha leaned on the desk and grinned at the kids.

" Three Musketeers, stop pestering her and go back to your seats. Class is about to start."

"Okay, talk to you later, Ms. Higurashi." Kagome waved to them and sighed.

' No wonder Inuyasha is stressed out.' Kagome thought as she watched him teach the class.

' I would love to join him everyday and watch him teach.' Kagome smiled inwardly as she listened to the lesson.

Now:

It was lunch and Inuyasha and Kagome was sitting in the teachers' cafeteria.

" Uhh my throat hurts! Kagome whined as she rubbed her throat. Inuyasha smirked as he drank his soda.

" Well I never said this would be easy."

" But, they looked so innocent!" Kagome mumbled as she took a bite out of her salad.

" Kagome! They're college students for goodness sake, they're evil bastards!" Inuyasha said as he stole a chicken from Kagome's salad.

" Hey! That's my chicken!" Kagome gasped as she watched him devour it. She took her fork and stole a big slice of his chicken strips.

" Hey!" Inuyasha huffed. Kagome hummed the Mc Donald theme song and smiled at him.

" That' s what you get!"

" Mr. Takanashi! Mr. Takanashi!" Inuyasha turned around and saw three students running up to him.

" What do you want?"

" Mr. Takanashi! We wanted to say hi to Ms. Higurashi!" Mimi smiled broadly as her strawberry colored hair bounced.

" Yeah! She's a hottie!" Haru mumbled the last part to Inuyasha. Inuyasha smacked upside the head.

" We also would like her to meet the other Three Musketeers." Hikaru squealed. Inuyasha watched as Kagome tried to steal another chicken strip, but he stopped her and stole her chicken from the salad.

" Hey!" Kagome huffed and hid her food.

" Payback's a bitch."

" Like you?" The three students gasped and Inuyasha feigned shock.

" Kagome, now I know you don't mean that!"

" Course I don't. But still…"

" Kids want to take you somewhere." Inuyasha cut in. Kagome stopped and finally acknowledge the kids.

"Oh hey! How are ya doing?"

" We want to show you to some people!" Mimi and Hikaru smiled. She smiled back and was instantly grabbed by Haru.

" Come on Ms. Higurashi! They are eager to meet you!"

" And people wonder if ya three are actually 18." Inuyasha mumbled. Kagome heard this and giggled.

" Sure." Kagome got up and was about to leave. She watched as Inuyasha made a grab for her salad. She grabbed it and walked away.

" Oh! Mr. Takanashi! Your niece needs your help and wants you there." Hikaru said.

" Where is she now?"

" With us! Follow us!" Mimi jumped around him. She grabbed his arm while Hikaru pushed him forward.

" Hi! I'm Rin Takanashi! Rin is Rin and she would love to be Ms. Higurashi 's friend!"

" Hello. I'm Kohaku Rashiyo. You know my sister."

" Hello sis! Souta Higurashi is here and I am your little brother!"

" And together we are the Three Musketeers!"

Kagome sweat dropped as she watched them. Inuyasha, Hikaru, Haru, Mimi, and herself stood in the field in back of the campus.

" Umm… Hi?"

" Don't be shy! Rin is here to make you feel right at home!" Rin smiled as her short black hair covered her face.

" Okay, why am I here?" Inuyasha asked.

" Rin needs Uncle Yasha to help me with a question for homework."

" Rin, tell you father he needs to help you speak properly. You are supposed to speak FIRST PERSON! Not THIRD!" Inuyasha emphasized the word 'third' dramatically, which caused everyone to laugh.

" Oh Uncle Yasha! I know how to speak proper. It's just that Rin loves to speak Rin' s way! Also, I like how my name sound while I speak!"

" You've been doing it since you were 10 months!"

" Rin knows! Rin wasn't born yesterday you know!" Rin smiled as her uncle rolled his eyes.

" Big sister! How are you? I haven't seen you in 5 years!" Souta whined.

" I was preoccupied with work. How's everyone?" Kagome asked as she hugged Souta.

" Mama is going crazy without you. She is working as a wedding dress designer and wants to make you one. Grandpa is still running the Antique shop and wants you to visit."

" Oh okay. Everything seems to be going fine."

" Ms. Higurashi! Souta has a girlfriend!" Rin and Kohaku shouted. Souta blushed and muttered a quick shut up to them. Kagome smiled slyly and watched him carefully.

" Souta? When did this happen?"

" Nothing happened! I have no girlfriend!"

" Oh please! Even we know you have a girlfriend!" Inuyasha and the other Musketeers replied.

" Shut up!"

" What's her name? When's the wedding? Who am I going to be in the wedding? Did you have sex? How many dates did you go on? Did you get her pregnant?"

" Stop! You are sounding like mom!"

" Well?"

" Fine. Hitomi. We aren't going to marry soon. You could be a bridesmaid or something. No I didn't have sex---"

Kohaku and Rin coughed at this and he glared at them. They turned away and began to whistle.

" Fine! Yes I did, but it was only once. We went on 8 dates, counting the one tonight. And no she isn't pregnant."

Kagome eyes were glistening as she smiled broadly.

" My little annoying, hard headed, never listens, baby brother has a girlfriend!" She squealed.

" Stop it! Dammit, I'm 18, sis! I'm 5 years younger than you!" Souta pouted. The bell rang throughout the campus, signaling students that lunch is over.

" Kohaku?"

" Yes Ms. Higurashi?"

" Your Sango 's brother?"

" Younger brother."

" Strange, I would've thought you'd be as hyper as Sango." Kagome mumbled.

" Had to believe they're related, ain't it?" Inuyasha asked as he walked next to Kagome.

" Yup. How is Rin related to you Inuyasha?"

" Niece. And soon, Kohaku is going to be related to me too. Though, I wouldn't mind having him as a relative."

Kohaku and Rin blushed and ran in front of them.

" We gotta go! See Ya!" They waved and left, with Souta running after them. Hikaru rubbed her platinum haired as she grabbed her brother, Haru, and Mimi and ran to the left.

" Bye Mr. Takanashi and Ms. Higurashi!" They yelled. After words, it was just Inuyasha and Kagome by themselves.

" I want to come here again. It's fun." Kagome mumbled as she latched her arm around his other arm.

" Sure. Come visit anytime you want to. You actually made this day less irritable." Inuyasha led her to his classroom as they waited for the students to arrive. 5 mines passed and Inuyasha began to snicker.

" What's so funny?" Kagome asked.

" I forgot that I have no more class for the rest of the day. We could leave now."

" Oh right! Let's go to the café!" Kagome said as she grabbed her coat and walked out, Inuyasha following closely behind.

A/n: Okay! I'm done for today (Actually tonight. To be even more specific, 11:22 p.m. I live in New York, so that's my time) Anyway, Review, and I'll update soon! I want to reach 100 reviews with this story too, and I can't do it without your support, so pretty please? Help out this poor writer out!

Ja Ne!


	8. Loyal Spies

A/n: I am soo sorry for the long update! I was planning to update two weeks ago, but my computer caught a virus and was incapable of running. Anywho, I'm back and updating this story!

Chapter 8: Loyal Spies

Last Time:

" I want to come here again. It's fun." Kagome mumbled as she latched her arm around his other arm.

" Sure. Come visit anytime you want to. You actually made this day less irritable." Inuyasha led her to his classroom as they waited for the students to arrive. 5 mines passed and Inuyasha began to snicker.

" What's so funny?" Kagome asked.

" I forgot that I have no more class for the rest of the day. We could leave now."

" Oh right! Let's go to the café!" Kagome said as she grabbed her coat and walked out, Inuyasha following closely behind.

As Inuyasha and Kagome left, Sango and Naniko sat on their motorcycles, watching patiently.

" Come in, sir. The two of them are heading to the café. I will go back to resume post." Naniko whispered into her headphones she raced off.

" Number 39 of Sector NY asking for connections to the Lord." Sango muttered as she followed Naniko

" Your line is connected. Please state your name for the lord." A computerized voice sounded in Sango 's earpiece.

" Taijiya, Sango."

" Taijiya, Sango…. Is accepted to speak." The computerized voice cut off and was replaced by a male voice.

" What is it Sango?"

" Sir, your daughter has completed her task for now."

" Alright."

" Sir, I was wondering what is the point of bringing these two together. What good will it do for us?"

" Right now a gang war is about to happen between two elite groups, mines and his. They were chosen because he had his eyes out on them and I'm not letting him take them."

" But still… it's not like they require us to spy on them." Sango told him as she dodged a truck.

" Likewise Sango. There are people who are ready to kidnap them at any second, so it is needed that you two keep a watch on them to prevent anything from happening to them."

" I really thought this was a joke because your father wanted Inuyasha to be happy with his mate."

" Yeah and in order to accomplish that, the war needs to be stopped."

" This is so wrong sir… Do you know any specific person?" There was a pause and then he came back on.

" Put Naniko on the line too."

" Yes sir." Sango pressed her earpiece on her left ear and heard a faint 'what', signaling the fact that she was on.

" The lord wishes to speak to us."

" Yes sir? What do you need?"

" I want you to go after two people."

" Who?" Sango and Naniko asked.

" Naraku and Onigumo." A sudden screeching could be heard as both of the girls stopped abruptly on the streets. They revved their motorcycles and sped off again as cars honked their horns and yelled at them.

" WHAT THE HELL!" They both screamed into the earpiece.

" What's the matter?"

" Why the hell you sending **_us_ **to go after **_them?_**" They yelled. They were beyond pissed as they found out that they had to go after the gang leader and his first in command.

" You are my top spies. You are the only one I can trust."

" Exactly! We are your top **_SPIES! _**Dammit! We don't go after people like them. We spy and send back fucking information!" Sango yelled angrily.

" You are suppose to send assassins for the damn job!" Naniko finished off for her partner.

" Trust me. The both of you will do fine. Ya have been trained to do this since the both of you come from a long line of Youkai exterminators."

"…" They stayed silent as they drove towards the café.

" Can I trust ya to do it?" He asked as they parked in the back of the café.

" … Yes sir…" Naniko finally answered with a sigh of defeat.

" When shall we start?" Sango muttered quietly as she got off her motorcycle.

" Within the next two weeks… I'll contact the both of you when I have the specific date."

" If we die…" Sango let the threat hang in the air before they cut off the line to their lord.

" I can't believe we are doing this." Sango muttered.

" C'mon… they are about to arrive. Let's go inside." Naniko whispered as they walked in from the back.

Inuyasha and Kagome exited the car with huge grins on their faces. Inuyasha just finished talking about the first time he met Miroku.

" Let's get something to eat. I'm starving." Inuyasha mumbled as he walked inside.

" You just ate less than two hours ago." Kagome said as she patted his head. She felt something under his bandana and poked at it.

" Hey Inuyasha, what's this?"

" Nothing." He said rather quickly as he yanked her head off his head.

" Gomen… Let's go find a seat."

Kagome looked at him with confusion and he just smiled at her and she shrugged it off. They walked towards the back where they saw Naniko and Sango talking quietly. They caught a few of what they were saying.

"… Stop complaining! It has to be done!" Naniko muttered as she cleaned a glass.

" But! What if the worse happens? What will he do then?" Sango asked with her head on her hands, absentmindedly stirring her iced mocha.

" He'll replace us I guess…" She turned and saw Kagome and Inuyasha and instantly dropped the glass.

" Hey Nani… what's the matter?" Sango asked looking at her partner.

" Ano… ano… h-hey guys…" She stuttered. Sango looked and gasped.

" Ano… yeah… hiya!" She put a fake smile on.

" What are you guys talking about?" Inuyasha asked.

" Nothing at all!" Sango stuttered.

" Well nothing that is important to you guys!" Naniko said quickly as she bent down and grabbed the broken shards of glass.

" Yeah! SO what brings you here? I thought you had to teach some kids?" Sango asked, trying to divert their thoughts elsewhere.

" Don't try to change the topic. What were ya talking about that you couldn't tell your best friend?" Kagome asked with a hurtful expression. Sango and Naniko looked at her with an emotionless face that reminded Inuyasha of his brother.

" I… we'll tell you in due time…" Naniko said quietly.

" … If we live that long…" Sango whispered quietly to herself. Inuyasha heard it and looked at her to see a pained expression. He then looked at Naniko, who sported the same look.

" Anyway, why don't ya tell us what happened today?" Sango smiled cheerily, as she tried to lighten up the mood.

" Okay…" Kagome sighed and began telling the events that happened today. When she finished they were all laughing.

" Who would've guess that Kohaku was going out with Rin?" Sango said happily to Inuyasha.

" Yeah if they get married, we'll be related!" Just then they heard someone's cell phone go off. Sango answered it and walked away quickly.

" I wonder who called?" Kagome asked.

" Don't know." Inuyasha answered as he watched her. Naniko didn't say anything. She heard Sango let out a frustrated sigh and muttered a few curses and hung up.

" … Fuck all this! Why I even… Uhh!" Sango muttered as she slammed her hands on the counter and glared at Naniko.

" Him?" She asked.

" On Saturday." Sango muttered as she covered her face with her hands.

"… Nani?"

" On Saturday! It's freaking Saturday!" Sango yelled in her hands.

"No! Why?" Naniko groaned.

" Because he said that he'll least expect it."

" But… but…!"

" It has to be Saturday."

" That… that baka! Why? That insensitive, jerk! Oh that stupid baka! Must have every fucking thing early! That bastard!" Naniko continued her ranting and Sango continued her whining, as both were oblivious to Inuyasha and Kagome.

" Hey guys! What's the matter?" Kagome asked loudly to get both of them to look at them. Sango had tears streaming down her face and Naniko was pulling at her hair in frustration.

"… We…sniff… don't want to." Sango mumbled. She couldn't finish because she let out a choked sob.

" We have so much to do… Yet not enough time." Naniko whispered.

" What are ya talking about?" Inuyasha asked. They just stared at him.

" We don't wanna die… but we must if it is required." Sango said.

" We must die for we swore that we would do anything in order to protect what is needed to be protected." Naniko smiled lightly at the couple.

" If we die we die. But as long as the ones needed to be protected are alive."

" Anything can happen to us. We can die. We can live. We do what we must." Sango said as she wiped away her tears.

" Why are ya talking in riddles?" Kagome asked.

" We should go talk somewhere else. This is, as you would probably say, is going to be our last day with ya." Naniko said as she went around the counter.

" Do you know how to ride a motorcycle, Inuyasha?" Sango asked as she too got up and began walking to the exit.

" Yeah, why?"

" You're going to be driving mines."

A/n: Sorry I had t o end it there. It was becoming a little long. Anyway, I'll be updating Bad Transfer of Shikon High in the next two days, I promise! So all you fans, be a little more patient!


	9. Twin Snakes

A/n: I'm sorry for the very very long update. I just couldn't think of a good idea for the next chapter. My brain seemed to have taken a vacation along with me and decided to return a couple of days ago. Reliable at times, isn't it? Anyway, here is the next chapter.

Chapter 9: Twin Snakes

Last Time:

" Anything can happen to us. We can die. We can live. We do what we must." Sango said as she wiped away her tears.

" Why are ya talking in riddles?" Kagome asked.

" We should go talk somewhere else. This is, as you would probably say, is going to be our last day with ya." Naniko said as she went around the counter.

" Do you know how to ride a motorcycle, Inuyasha?" Sango asked as she too got up and began walking to the exit.

" Yeah, why?"

" You're going to be driving mines."

Now:

" Please sir! I'll try harder! I promise!" A man begged on his knees in front of a lone figure.

" Begging won't make up for your failure. You failed once before, never ever fail twice for me." With that, the man was shot in the forehead, dying on the spot.

" Naraku, must you be messy?" Another figure appeared from the shadows to position himself next to the other man. He had short black hair and blood red eyes. He wore a silky black shirt and black pants to match. He wore black Tims and a trench coat. He had silver chains connected on the pockets.

" Onigumo, what took you so long? The mission you went on shouldn't have taken any longer than 3 days." The man replied. He wore the same outfit as Onigumo and had long wavy black hair and the same red eyes. On the back of his trench coat, was a silver snake. Onigumo had the same snake, just shaped at an opposite angle.

" Calm down. You sent me on a spying mission and I ran in to some trouble is all."

" Well what did you gather?" He asked as he sat down and began polishing his gun.

" Not much… they had some spies of their on to spy on the two. Sesshomuru must thinks he'd outsmarted us. Though, I did find out that a bunch of kids tends to surround themselves the target."

" Good, we could use this to our advantage? Anything else?"

" Well, the two spies of Sesshomuru do have a cute asses. Looks good enough to eat." Onigumo snickered as he pictured the two of them. Naraku woke him up by slamming the gun on the table.

" If I could, I would kill you. But if I do, I'll die too."

" Heh, deal with it. I created you as a copy, so it's only fair that if I die, I'll drag your ass with me."

" Why are ya speaking in riddles?" Kagome asked as she stared at her two friends. They didn't answer, but instead slid a picture across the table.

" Our boss." Was all they muttered before looking away. The couple stared at the picture in awe. It was a picture of them with a tall man. He was standing behind a desk looked at the camera. Naniko and Sango each sat on one side of the desk smiling widely.

" Name's…"

" Sesshomuru. His my brother but why do you two work for him?" Inuyasha asked Sango quietly as he watched her pocket the photo.

" Miro also works for him too, Inu. So do Denise, Kouga, and Ayame. We were chosen after graduation. I'm sorry we kept this a secret from you, Inu."

" You are all my friends… Why did you hide this?"

" Your brother told us we had to. But the reason we are telling you this know is that your brother has sent us on a dangerous mission." Naniko said as she shifted her position on the couch.

" You two do know of the Twin Snakes, right?" Sango asked quietly. They nodded slightly.

" Who don't know of their cruelty and business in the under ground?" Kagome replied.

" We have to kill them. Our boss and his company is having a conflict with the twin snakes. The only way to settle this is to kill them." Sango smiled lightly at them.

" We have to kill them since we are the top spies and come from a long line of Tajiyas."

" The two of you kill demons?" Inuyasha asked breathlessly. They just nodded.

" What is the conflict?" Kagome was disappointed to see their reaction of becoming silently.

" We cannot reveal that conflict. It is up to our boss to reveal it to you when the time is right. Though, we can't say that we will be there at the time…"

" We'll probably be dead." Sango muttered, interrupted Naniko.

" We don't know that, Sango. He did say that it would be a perfect time to attack." Naniko's phone went off and she left the room to answer it. They heard a gunshot and Naniko cursed loudly before running back out into the room.

" Inuyasha and Kagome, find a place to hide that is away from all windows. Sango we have company." Inuyasha and Kagome followed their instructions and she and Sango took out a gun and went to the front door.

" How do you know?"

" Some one was spying while I was talking to the boss. He tried to shoot me before disappearing. They found out who we were."

" How is that possible? We were very careful about our spots and there wasn't anyone there."

" Not anyone. Someone morphed probably to an inanimate object. The bastard." Naniko ripped open the door to look for the culprit. A gunshot was heard from above and she swerved to the left to dodge the bullet aimed for the center of her head.

" Shit!" She murmured as she quickly scanned the area above and shot.

" Naniko?" Sango yelled. She also looked up and saw a man on top of the roof. Sango instantly climbed the drain connected to the house. Naniko just jumped on the wall and began shooting. Sango reached the top and rolled behind the man and kicked behind his knees, making him fall. She grabbed him in a headlock and hit him at the juncture of his neck and shoulder. She signaled Naniko to search the house and stared at the man she held unconsciously.

'Something's not right…'

Naniko did a quick search of the house to make sure that no one infiltrated the house.

" Inuyasha! Kagome?"

" We're here." She turned and saw them huddled near the corner of the kitchen. She breathed a sigh of relief to find them in any danger.

" Are you okay?" Kagome asked. She was answered with a huge grin. Suddenly Naniko's eyes widened and she staggered forward.

" Well, didn't Sesshomuru teach you to never leave any area of your body vulnerable?" A smooth voice asked as a man appeared behind Naniko.

" Oni…gumo." Naniko coughed up blood and turned slowly to look at him. She held the gun right at his face, the gun shaking lightly.

" Yup. Now why don't you be a cute and sexy girl and drop the gun. All I want to do is talk." He said as he watched her carefully.

" Shut up bastard. I don't bend for anyone!" Naniko hissed.

" Really? What if I show you this?" He waved his arms and a limp form of Sango appeared in his arms.

" What did you do to Sango!" She screamed as she stared in horror.

" Nothing… yet. She is such a fine woman. Nice curves and everything…" He mumbled as he started to touch Sango's body.

" Get your filthy hands off of her!" Naniko yelled and got ready to shoot her.

" Put the gun down so we can talk… Though I can't really say I want to let her go." He muttered into Sango's neck and stared to lick the junction.

" Don't you dare! Don't you dare try to mark her!"

" Oh? Why not?" He smiled silently as he saw Naniko drop the gun. His eyes drifted to the couple behind her and began laughing.

" All because of those two. All because of them you suffer, is it not?" 'He gestured at Inuyasha and Kagome.

" What do you mean?"

" You throwing yourself at the mercy of death. You swearing allegiance to something totally against your will. Tell me, did you even want to be a spy, or was it because of the two behind you?"

" S-shut up! How would you know what I feel about all of this?"

" Why don't you just admit it? We were all drag into this unwillingly by those two, them, and that accursed jewel they hold."

" What jewel?" Kagome asked.

" Oh don't tell me that the two who caused this mess don't even know what they did?" Onigumo started to laugh.

" Shut up you filthy bastard and let Sango go!" Naniko yelled and pick up her gun and tried to shoot him. He vanished and reappeared at the same spot.

" Hit a nerve did I?" She growled loudly and aimed for his head.

" You broke this agreement… now you must suffer the consequences." He smirked before biting into the junction on Sango's neck. She instantly woke up and screamed in pain.

" Sango!" Naniko, Inuyasha, and Kagome screamed.

" Such a wonderful taste…" Onigumo licked up the last drops of her blood and disappeared, leaving Sango writhing in pain as she held her shoulder.

" Too bad I didn't get to finish the mating, but I'm sure that won't take forever, ne?" He voice echoed in the air.

" Sango, I'm sorry! Sango, why did it happen to you?" Naniko cried as she held Sango, who was still screaming in pain.

It was pass 7 in the evening. Sango was unconscious and Naniko was still crying. Inuyasha and Kagome tried to calm her, but she wouldn't stop crying.

" What is the meaning of this?" A cold voice asked as a man stood by the doorway. He was very tall and had silver hair up to the middle of his back. He's cold amber eyes stared down everyone in the room. Naniko gasped and instantly went in front of the man and bowed.

" Milord, what brings you here?" She hiccupped

" Naniko, what happened? Why are you shedding tears?"

" We had an encounter with one of the twin snakes. He… left a mating mark on Sango, Milord, I'm sorry that I couldn't stop him." Naniko apologized and watched as her boss walked up to Sango and moved the hair covering her shoulder. His eyes widen slightly as he saw a mark that resembled a snake.

A/n: Sorry, I had to end it there. I hope you liked it! Review and I'll try to update everything else by next week.

Ja Ne!


	10. Accursed Jewel

A/n: I am soo sorry! I had tried to update many times, but I go to school 6 times a week! So I barely have the time to write! So I really am sorry! I will definitely try to update everything else! Happy Belated Thanksgiving, even though it was basically a week ago!

**Last Time: **

" What is the meaning of this?" A cold voice asked as a man stood by the doorway. He was very tall and had silver hair up to the middle of his back. He's cold amber eyes stared down everyone in the room. Naniko gasped and instantly went in front of the man and bowed.

" Milord, what brings you here?"

" Naniko, what happened?"

" We had an encounter with one of the twin snakes. He… left a mating mark on Sango, Milord, I'm sorry that I couldn't stop him." Naniko apologized and watched as her boss walked up to Sango and moved the hair covering her shoulder. His eyes widen slightly as he saw a mark that resembled a snake.

Chapter 10: The Accursed Jewel 

" I am soo sorry milord! But I- I let my emotion get in the way and he was touching Sango and he was messing with my mind! So I tried to shoot him and he wanted to pay me back and bit Sango! I'm—" She was silenced my Sesshomaru, who put a hand on her mouth.

" Naniko. Calm yourself! It's okay. This won't mess up the mission and Sango will be all right! Denise and Ayame can try to weaken the power of the bite so Sango can't be sensed okay."

" Yes milord." Naniko muttered through his hand. He removed it and she sighed. Sesshomaru then turned his attention to the couple.

" I see that you were here to witness this event?"

" What the hell is going on Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha yelled.

" A problem has arisen concerning you two. You two seem to be caught in a crossfire that has occurred for centuries amongst the youkai race."

" Then why haven't I noticed this?" Inuyasha asked. Sesshomaru smirked and answered.

" Your memory was stolen, little brother. A dark miko stole it because it contained valuable information of the rare, but accursed jewel known as the Shikon no Tama, or the Jewel of four souls."

" Stolen?" He mumbled. Kagome was about to ask him a question, when they heard a small whimpering sound and turned their attention to Sango.

" Sango?" Sesshomaru asked as he went to her side. She stirred and gasped when she saw her boss.

"M-milord! What brings you here? Me and Naniko had the problem under control!" She gasped as the pain intensified in her shoulder.

" Sango do you remember what happened after you caught the sniper?" Naniko quietly asked as she stared at Sango with her tear stained face.

" I noticed that something was off when I knocked the sniper out. For some reason, he didn't actual feel real. I was about to run to tell you, Nani, but then the guy disappeared and…I was hit from behind… Milord, may I ask you a question?"

" You may."

" Why are you here? Naniko and I could've handled the sniper easily. Why must you come here?" Sango stared at her lord intently.

" Sango, you were marked by Onigumo. He somehow captured you and marked you." Sesshomaru answered.

" I-I what?" Sango asked she looked around the room to see that everyone nodded to confirm this truth.

" How did this happen! I am a TAJIYA! How did I let myself be marked by a filthy creature like him?" She cried into her hands. Sesshomaru watched as his two top spies cried.

" I'm sorry, I failed, milord! I let the enemy hurt Sango!" Naniko whimpered. He sighed and called them to his side. They walked up to him and kneeled.

" You didn't fail me, Naniko. You just couldn't help it. And Sango, I'll make sure we find a way to destroy your bond with Onigumo, so don't beat yourself up for what happened. Now, I want to see you both stand up tall and stop crying."

" Hai!" They said and stood up to present themselves. They were smiling as the watched their lord.

" You both get some rest, we are going to the lab tomorrow."

" Hai, Sesshomuru-sama!" They walked out and Sesshomaru directed his attention to the couples.

" Inuyasha, why do you hide yourself? You are among family."

" I can't… remember?" Inuyasha mumbled as he stole a glance at Kagome, she was looking at him with a curious look.

" She won't hate you…she don't look like the person who will." Sesshomaru nodded his head once and Inuyasha stood up and faced Kagome.

" Sorry about lying to you, Kag… but I ain't a human." He dropped his concealment spell and Kagome's eyes widen. Inuyasha had silver hair, golden eyes, and doggy ears on top.

" Oh my God! You look so cuute!" Kagome cooed as her hands latched onto his ears.

" Are you a demon? That's not fair! I want your ears!" She squealed when he flicked them.

" No… I'm a hanyou."

"Oh… what's that?" Kagome knitted her eyebrows as she thought about the meaning of it. Inuyasha sweat dropped as he watched her contemplating about it.

" It means that he is a half demon." Sesshomuru mumbled. She mouthed a silent 'o' and he just sighed. ' What does he see in her?'

" You're a half demon? Well that doesn't seem so bad. I mean look! You got fangs and claws and very cute ears! Who wouldn't want that?"

" …" Inuyasha blushed and looked at his brother for help.

" Well, since we are all now know the important facts about each other, I'll explain what is the connecting between you two and the jewel."

" Sesshomuru, what has been going on? Why are Sango and Naniko involved?" Sesshomuru avoided his gaze quickly, but returned it with a cold gaze.

" That information is for them to reveal, not I. As for what has been going on, it has come to our attention that the Shikon No Tama has been reawakened after 500 years. Since it is a powerful jewel, it has become a desirable object amongst all that knows of it." The couple nodded at the new information.

" But, what does this got to do with us?" Kagome asked. Sesshomuru smirked and walked over to them.

" It has been proven that your memories contains the whereabouts of the jewel. My group is here to protect that valuable information from getting into the wrong hand."

" But you said my memories had been stolen." Inuyasha mumbled.

" Your past memories had been stolen. The memory about the jewel has been locked by Izayoi."

" M-my mother?" Inuyasha stuttered.

" Yes Inuyasha, your mother. What an impudent wench she was." A voice echoed in the room. Sesshomuru revealed a blade and pointed to a shadow on the wall.

" Come out here you bastard." He growled. The shadow wavered before disappearing. Sesshomuru instantly went the direction his spies went and Inuyasha and Kagome followed.

Sango and Naniko were getting dress into their nightgowns. Naniko kept looking at Sango, worried for her safety.

" Naniko for the last time, I was marked, not poisoned! I ain't gonna die!"

" But Sango! Onigumo marked you, you should be worried! And it was all my fault!"

" Nani, I'll be fine. I am a tajiya." Sango huffed and turned. She closed her eyes, and then opens them again. And screamed.

" What the fuck are you doing here?" She and Naniko backed up into the wall and starred faced to face with Naraku.

" Just want to say hello… Onigumo sure did choose a feisty woman to be his mate." He silently walked up to her, his red eyes gazing at them. His hands moved to touch her hair, but was stopped when both girls pulled out their guns and pointed at him.

" Get… Out… Now!" Naniko yelled, but he just smiled and slowly moved the gun away from his face.

" You do know how mating bonds work do you?" He whispered. The girls shook their heads hesitantly.

" If you kill one of the mates, the partner will die. Lets say I decide to kill Denise…guess who'll die too?" They gasped and his smile got wider.

" Bingo."

" But, you're not the one who marked me. Onigumo did." Sango muttered and pointed the gun at him again.

" Kukuku… If only if things were that simply. But, he and I are one. So technically, you are my mate. Though, I wouldn't mind having both you and your little friend here." He began to reach for them when a voice stopped him from proceeding.

" Don't touch her Naraku. She belongs to me." Onigumo stepped out of the shadows and walked behind him.

" Get ready, we have company." Just as he said that, the door was sliced open and in stepped Sesshomuru.

" Get away from them you bastards." He growled.

" Oo, what a vocabulary you got there, my _lord._ Try extending it and then we'll talk." Onigumo snickered as he watched Sesshomuru's eyes flicker red.

" You dare insult this Sesshomuru? You will pay dearly with your life!" He snarled and went to slice Onigumo, but the man just laughed and grabbed Sango and held her close.

" Remember the rule of mating Sesshomuru! You can't harm me, without getting her. But if you do come after me and hurt her," His face went serious " I will personally see to your demise." He felt Sango struggle in his arms, so he bent down and kissed her. She fiercely tried to push him off but he held her tight. He was yanked off her and thrown into the wall.

" Don't you ever touch her in that inappropriate way, do you understand me?" Naniko walked up to Sango and embraced her, trying to comfort the shivering girl. Sesshomuru was beyond pissed as he stared at the two vile creatures, which returned his gave with smirks.

" Remember… who caused all this mess? Wouldn't it be easier if the two memories weren't sealed? It was their fault that the jewel split, now was it?" Naraku announced as he watched the couple in the hallway.

" It was there fault… all of these events was because of their existence and that damn prophecy." Onigumo laughed as he saw the shocked look of everyone in the room.

" Well we bid you adieu, since you have much to do, ne?" The two disappeared, leaving the room with several shock people.

A/N: I'm done! That took forever, but I'll update all my other stories as soon as possible! Buh-Bye!


End file.
